


What Happened on Christmas Leave

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Misc. Star Trek Ideas, Snippets, and Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: Resigned to a life single, James T. Kirk surrounds himself with his friends for Christmas shore leave on Earth while simultaneously trying to drown his feelings for his First Officer.He had everything planned out. Ice skating, tree picking, decorating, and a big dinner followed by an exchanging of gifts. But everything flew out the window when he opens the door to the Kirk farm to find his estranged mother there as well, intent on spending the Enterprise’s two weeks of leave with her son.It doesn’t help things when Nyota becomes suspicious of Jim’s favourable behaviour towards her intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series  
> Will be continued...

“You’re drinkin’ me out of my finest, Jim.”

 

“I’d say sorry, but I’d be lying, Len,” Kirk smiled, blue eyes crinkling in the corners. He didn’t look up at the Georgian doctor before him, but chose to simply take in the surrounding office. Various little knick-knacks decorated the shelves, along with holopics featuring those Bones cared about.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to be an honest man,” McCoy downed a heart gulp of the brandy in his glass, having long since switched his shot glass to that of a crystal tumbler, “And you’re not allowed to call me that, you infant.”

 

“Oh that’s right, only your boyfriend can,” He just scowled in reply, “How is Hiset by the way? I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

 

“He’s doing just fine, I don’t see why you can’t just ask him yourself. ‘S not like he’s hidin’,” Jim rolled his eyes in exasperation before leaning back in his seat.

 

“Being a captain is busy work, I don’t have time to just look for a crew member when I’m on the bridge most of the time. I miss his company, is all…”

 

At that, Bones let a small smile grace his lips, “I’m really glad you like him, Jim. I actually have a question to ask of you, if you’d like to listen for once in your damn life.”

 

“I’d be insulted if that wasn’t your way of showing love. Shoot.”

 

The doctor worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his relaxed expression quickly becoming tense. He opened his mouth briefly before it clicked shut, hazel eyes focused on the brandy he swirled in his glass.

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No, no…”

 

“Come on Bones, spit it out already.”

 

“How many people have you officiated a marriage for on this ship, Jim?” He reeled from the sudden turn in conversation, but answered anyways.

 

“None so far. Why?”

 

One of the largest grins Jim had ever seen split Bones’ face, his eyes twinkling in delight, “I was wondering if me and ‘Set could be your first, if you’re willing.”

 

His brain almost stuttered to a stop, before he jumped up, “Of course, oh gosh Bones this is great news I can’t believe it!” He pulled up his best friend by the arms and swung him around, “I’m so happy for you guys! Wait,” The spinning abruptly stopped, “When did you guys become engaged? And why didn’t I know about it? Shit, does that mean you guys are going to be kissing all of the time now?”

 

“Woah woah, calm down kid,” McCoy chuckled, before grabbing his PADD from his desk, “I haven’t proposed to him yet, but I was thinking that, come Christmas morning, I’d be able to give him this. But I can’t until you sign it. And, for the record, we’ve always kissed. We’ve just been nice enough to keep the majority of it away from you.”

 

“Damn it Bones just give it to me. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when you propose,” Ripping the device from the doctor’s hands and with a flourish of his wrist, the paperwork became official, “Does anyone else know about this?”

 

He shrugged, “Maybe Spock. You know how the hobgoblin is; I’m sure he has his suspicions.”

 

And just like that, the moment was gone. It took everything that Kirk had to keep the smile on his face, as strained as it felt. The reason he was even drinking with Bones in the first place, was because he wanted to forget about the  _ Enterprise’ _ s resident Vulcan. Sometimes he wished he had control over his own emotions like his first officer, because this whole unrequited love schtick? Totally sucks. What was the point of loving someone who did not return your feelings, was in a committed relationship with a wonderful woman, and probably thought you were the most idiotic being on the planet? Simply illogical.

 

“Hey Len, I was wondering if-,” A bright voice brought him out of his very brief moment of self-pity, “Oh, Jim, hi. I didn’t know you were here, how are you?”

 

Lieutenant Esero was at the door, better known as Set to Jim. He clutched a PADD in his hand along with a few data chips, “Well speak of the devil!” Bones barked, pulling him closer for a deep kiss, which seemed to surprise the unsuspecting Betazoid.

 

“What’s this about, Len?” His lips pursed, “You’re being awfully affectionate in front of Jim.”

 

“I just missed you is all,” The sappy looks that decorated their faces made Kirk gag, which was something he made sure they knew. No, he wasn’t jealous. He’ll deny that to his dying day, “What was it that you wanted to ask me, darlin’?”  _ Always with the god damned ‘darling’. _

 

“I was just wondering if you knew any places that Spock and Nyota could visit for shore leave. She was just telling me how her family cancelled at the last second, which I find quite rude if you ask me-,” The stirrings of a bad idea formed in the forefront of Jim’s brain, “-just make sure it’s nowhere cold. Vulcan’s have lower body temperatures than humans so he’d be miserable-,” Ah fuck it.

 

“They could stay with us for leave,” He kind of regretted it as soon as the words left his lips, but it was too late now, “Iowa isn’t too cold this year, and there’s no shortage of rooms on the Kirk farm.”

 

Set’s black eyes lit up, “That’s so kind of you Jim, are you sure? I mean, it’s your house and it wouldn’t be fair if we pressured you into this,” But even as he said the words, he turned on the screen of his PADD with a press of a button.

 

He shrugged, “The more the merrier right? And, I’ll send a message to Spock, I’m the one inviting them after all,” Maybe forcing himself to see them together will help him get over his little dilemma.

 

“You’re too nice, really,” Bones’ soon-to-be-fiance bounded over, pulling him close and pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

 

“Should I be jealous? I can be kind too,” McCoy grumbled, but a smirk stretched his lips at Jim’s uncomfortable face.

 

“I left my PADD in my quarters, I need to go get it. See you guys when we dock?”

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Set winked before grabbing Bones’ hand, both turning their attentions to each other, and everything else in their worlds falling away. 

  
Kirk sighed as he walked through the Medbay into the hallway, hands stuffed into his pockets. He was happy for them, really. Hell, he was happy for every person on this ship that had someone to share everything with, it’s just that… it seemed that the universe had put a giant ‘fuck me over’ sticker on his forehead for shits and giggles. Nyota had Spock, and in turn, Spock had Nyota. Hikaru had Ben back on the Yorktown, who was flying back to Earth to spend the holidays with his husband. Pavel was dating some chick from Engineering and Scotty had his weird relationship with the  _ Enterprise _ . Everyone had someone. Everyone but him.


End file.
